Fight Me
by SOLDIERSAngel87
Summary: "You deserve more than this." "You know nothing, assassin." An assassin is brought in by the Sheriff to take care of Robin Hood. She is deadly and skilled, but she sees everything. Including Guy of Gisborne and his hidden heart. Set after 2x1.
1. Stone Work

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood BBC, but I do own my wonderful assassin.**

 **Chapter 1- Stone Work**

* * *

Guy of Gisborne crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the Sheriff pace back and forth excitedly. "Gisborne, this is it! The day we finally get rid of Hood!" His eyes lit with maniacal glee, but Guy shared none of his excitement. Vaisey had been plotting Hood's death with twice as much force since the death of his sister, and Guy had grown bored of listening to his half-formed plans. "Guy!" the Sheriff stopped pacing as a wagon was heard in courtyard, "They're here." The Sheriff grinned and sat down with a forced calm to hide his excitement.

Guy scoffed under his breath; the man was a lunatic in grief.

A guard hurried into the room, "My Lord, a man called Esdin is here; says he wants to see you."

"Yes, yes, yes, send him in!" The Sheriff yelled him away.

Esdin? Guy raise an eyebrow, he did not recognize the name. "My Lord?"

The Sheriff snapped around to face Gisborne. "I have brought outside resources to deal with our little problem, Gizzy." Guy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Since you seem to be _incapable_." The Sheriff turned back around and muttered, "Besotted with a leper."

Guy allowed himself a moment to sulk silently. Vaisey had also been twice as ruthless to him since Davina's death. It was a small price to pay for what he would earn, though. Guy straightened up as two men came into the room.

The first man was tall and broad. His leather armor was well-crafted and of a style Guy had never seen before. He had dark red hair and a thick, trimmed beard. He was well-armed beneath his cloak. His companion was the opposite. Very small, half his width, and covered entirely by a hooded cloak. Guy could see nothing of this person.

"Ah, Esdin!" The Sheriff stood and charmingly crooned to the visible man. "So glad you could make it."

The man nodded, and his voice was calmly powerful as he answered, "You asked, I appear, Sheriff."

The Sheriff smiled and clapped his hands, "Right! I trust there were no troubles on your journey?"

"None, my Lord Sheriff."

"No outlaws?"

The man furrowed his brow, "You send for guests when you expect them to be attacked by outlaws?"

Guy could've laughed at the Sheriff's face when the man spoke. But he didn't of course.

The Sheriff recovered his poise, "No, no. Only some people who travel the roads find them a problem from…" the Sheriff scrambled and finally crooned, "wherever you're from."

Guy glanced at the Sheriff as he sat down. He didn't even know where these people were from? What were they?

Esdin smirked, "I am sure they do, if they travel by roads." He and his partner shared a mirthful glance. Guy stared to get a glimpse beneath the hood, but he could see nothing.

"Ah, yes. Now, about my problem. Gisborne, this is Esdin, Master of The Tower assassins. I have asked his help with a little outlaw problem."

"Assassins?" Guy finally spoke up.

"Yes, Gisborne, assassins. I have hired the very best!" he gestured to Esdin and the other one.

"My Lord Sheriff, I leave you with my very best, as requested."

The Sheriff balked, "You are not the one to take care of my _little problem_?"

Esdin laughed, a bold controlling laugh, "You asked for my best, Sheriff. You requested someone sly and stealthy to take care of your problem secretly." He put a hand on the shoulder of the cloak beside him, "This is it."

Vaisey looked dubiously at Guy who shrugged. He had nothing to do with this; although, if it failed Guy would bear Vaisey's wrath.

"Isn't he rather, small?"

"Less suspicious that way."

The Sheriff considered this. "Will he still be able to kill Hood?"

Esdin cocked a powerful brow, "You doubt me and my assassin?" his hand fell gently on the pommel of his sword. Guy pushed away from the wall and copied the man.

"No, no!" the Sheriff waved his hands, "Gisborne, lay off!" Gisborne shrank back into the wall as much as he could for being so tall. "I am simply protecting my interests." The Sheriff picked his words carefully.

Esdin nodded and his hand fell at his side again, "I understand."

The Sheriff looked between the Master and his assassin. "He can fight?" Guy stared the man in the eyes.

Esdin grinned, "Would you like a demonstration, Sir Guy?"

"Let us see him, first."

"No. The money first, and then we will be go into the yard to show off your new assassin."

The Sheriff clapped, "Money first? I do not buy things that do not work."

Esdin met the Sheriff's eyes and tone, "We trusted you in coming here at all, Vaisey," he spit out the man's name. "The least you can do is trust us in return."

The Sheriff sighed and stood straight. "Very well," he muttered. "Boy!" he flicked at a serving boy Guy had not noticed before.

The boy walked cautiously towards the assassins and held out a shaking bag. Esdin smiled and took the bag. He shifted it in his hands, feeling the weight of it. "Very good, my Lord Sheriff."

The Sheriff called for guards to escort and stomped out to the courtyard with the assassins behind. Guy was last out of the room. He watched the two assassins walk in front of him. The cloaked one walked very straight. His posture was perfectly upright, and his feet were graceful as they walked surely over the stone floor. Guy sneered.

The light of the courtyard temporarily blinded the assassins and Guy as they came outside. The Sheriff stood in the middle rocking back and forth on heels barely concealing a grin of delight. "Right, well, Gisborne draw your sword, let us see this assassin in action." Gisborne obeyed. "Guard, fetch a sword for our friend."

Esdin laughed, "Sheriff, do you not expect that we fight with our own weapons?" Esdin and his companion spoke very close together as Guy took his place in the center of the courtyard, sword drawn.

The cloaked assassin removed his hood. A long blonde braid and feminine face appeared. Guy and the Sheriff blanched.

"A woman!?" the Sheriff roared much like a cat. "You send me a woman to kill Robin Hood!"

The woman removed her cloak. She wore similar leather studded armor to Esdin's, but her armor was more form-fitting and laced with dark purple instead of red. Guy could see thin flashes silver reinforcing parts of it when she moved in the sunlight. Guy could not discern what color her eyes were as she watched him.

Guy bent down to the Sheriff, "My Lord, suppose this is a trick for the gold." Guy would like nothing better than to have Hood dealt with, but Vaisey would be furious if the assassin turned out to be useless. And Guy would buy the brunt of his anger.

Esdin crossed his arms. "You requested my most sly, my least suspicious, my best assassin. Here she is. From what I've head of Robin Hood, he is an advocate for the poor, for the weak. This includes the weaker sex," he gestured to the woman who nodded, smiling. "Who better to kill Robin Hood than someone who he thought needed protection."

The Sheriff grinned uneasily, only half-swayed by his words. "Let's find out."

The woman drew a sword from her side. Her sword was a silvery dark grey and slightly curved. It appeared neither metal nor fortified stone but both. She twirled in an arc around her hand.

Guy readied his. They two stood feet from each other, neither moving. The woman held her sword at her side, entirely open. Guy charged.

He swung at her shoulders, but she saw him coming. She parried his sword with her own making a strange metal on stone scrape. She danced to the side of him, and he swung down at her. She crouched in a duck and hit the back of his knees to the hilt of her sword. Guy fell to the ground, his sword narrowly missing her as she rolled to her back. She grabbed his leather jacket and pulled him to her chest with the tip of her blade pressing to his side. Guy fell to the stones on top of her.

Guy could feel the silver reinforcing of her armor against his chest as she held him to her. He looked up to her face. Her mouth was slightly parted as she gasped softly; her eyes looked down at him through her lashes. Her eyes were a greenish-gray. She let go of his jacket and pulled the sword away from him.

Guy pushed himself up and offered her a hand more out of habit than anything. The assassin stared at it for a moment before taking it and allowing him to pull her up. She sheathed her sword and walked back to stand with her Master.

The Sheriff clapped loudly, "Good show! Gisborne, that's twice now a woman's left you on the ground." Guy rolled his eyes and saw the woman raise an eyebrow. "Very well, my dear! That was excellent. Now, tell me, your name?"

Her voice was low and smooth, "Falon Felir."

"Falon?" Vaisey raised his eyebrows. "Well, Falon Felir, welcome to Nottingham Castle.

* * *

 **I am so excited to write this! I tried writing a Guy/OC story a few years ago, but it was awful. Now I have a real story with an entire outline. I am so excited to work with Falon! I watched all of Season 1 trying to find all about Guy that I could and to find where I could put a character in. I decided on right after Season 2 episode 1 when Vaisey is furious over the death of his sister.**

 **I skipped through all of Season 2 in half a day, skipping to parts where I could put Falon. At one point, I even pointed to the screen and thought, "Falon would be right there!"**

 **I have always thought Guy was a very complex character and thought he deserved something at least. This is my take on Guy of Gisborne if he had had someone who cared enough about him to be his friend.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Blood Loyalty

**Chapter 2- Blood Loyalty**

* * *

Falon set her sword behind a tapestry near her bed. She had been given a large suite of rooms according to her cover of being a visiting lady in the castle. The tapestry was an ugly thing now that she looked at it. It depicted the star covered heavens looking down on a river flowing through a dingy wasteland of a valley. A man and a woman were lying by the river. At first glance it appeared to be a romantic scene, but closer, Falon could see two knives piercing the lovers' chests and the red that she thought was the lady's gown was blood running into the river. Yes, a very ugly thing. But, Falon smirked, a very appropriate thing to be in her rooms.

The maid came in again directing a guard who carried a small chest of her weapons. Falon pointed to a corner, and the guard set it down, "Is that all, ma'am?" Falon nodded and the guard hurried out of the room.

The maid reached to open to box, but Falon rushed and grabbed her arm, "No! I'll take care of it." The maid eyed her dubiously but curtseyed and went to arrange Falon's new dresses in a wardrobe.

"Leave us."

Falon turned. Sir Guy was leaning against the open doorway looking in. Guy waved off her maid and came into the room. He was dark and imposing in her half-unpacked room. "Do you often wait outside a lady's open chambers, Sir Guy?"

Guy ignored her question and walked around her room, examining her things. "The Sheriff wanted to make sure you are comfortable," he picked up a dagger disguised in a necklace. "Are you?"

Falon was in front of him before he realized it. She snatched her dagger from his hand, and he caught her wrist; the blade cut her palm. "Do not touch my things, Sir Guy," she seethed softly and set down the necklace out of his reach with her other hand.

Falon met his angry glare with a cool one of her own. This man was intimidating yes, but Falon knew her worth. Guy released her hand and tossed his head, "The Sheriff has also invited you to dine with him tonight." He glanced down at the blood making drops on the stone floor under her hand. "Clean this up!" he barked at the maid and turned to leave.

Guy was almost out the door when Falon spoke, "Sir Guy. I need access to your armories and potions equipment."

"I will tell the guards you are to be allowed in."

"Sir Guy!"

Guy turned around and sighed deeply, his eyebrows raised awaiting her next request. Falon blanched momentarily at this man. She had come all this way to fulfill a contract only to be treated like a nagging, demanding child. She was not a demanding child; she was the best assassin north of France. She smirked, held his gaze, and dropped into a low curtsy, "Thank you, My Lord."

Guy's eyes widened in confusion, and he hurried from the room. Falon laughed.

The maid came back in carrying a small bucket of water and threw the water on the floor where the blood had dripped. Falon watched the water run red into the cracks of the stones.

Falon came into the great hall for dinner that evening. The Sheriff and Sir Guy were already eating. Falon took her seat and a servant brought out a plate of food for her.

"Falon," the Sheriff threw down his napkin and picked up his goblet of wine. "While at the castle, you will of course be masquerading as a lady visiting the castle. Why, I do not care. What I do care about is Hood. And his death."

Falon took a sip of her wine and almost spit it back out. "Of course, my Lord Sheriff," she handed the wine off to a servant. "Is there a particular way you wish him to be killed?"

Vaisey grinned, "Oh, Gisborne, I like this one," he pointed at Falon with glee. "Any way you want, my dear. Preferably in a way that gives me a head on a spike."

Falon plucked at the tines of her fork absently, "No fire, no total mutilation, understood."

Guy scoffed under his breath. The woman across from him was playing with her fork and plotting Hood's demise in one breath. She had changed into a white dress since their spar that morning. She looked more like the lady she was pretending to be and less like the assassin she truly was. Guy watched the way her fingers picked each tine before she finally put it down. The red cut on her palm was still there. She was so calm; it was almost as though she was not trying to do her job.

Falon looked up and met Guy's eyes. His blue eyes held untold amounts of suspicion and mistrust in them, too much for one person to handle. He looked briefly disgusted with her as he turned towards Vaisey, "My Lord-"

Falon cut him off, "Sheriff, perhaps Sir Guy can accompany me tomorrow. If I am to kill Robin Hood, I must know how he works."

The Sheriff was only half-listening as a tray was brought before him. "Yes, yes, have him for the day."

The next morning Falon was in her armor and poking around the potion rooms. The room smelled like herbs and the remnants of many burnt ones. Bottles of things were lying around everywhere, including basic and more complex supplies. She had even found a small box of venomous snakes, but Falon never liked poisoning her blades with snake venom- too sloppy. Falon picked up a mortar and pestle and peered at the contents. Whoever had been in there before her had been trying to make a sleeping potion. She flipped through a book of potions and found a particularly interesting one for poisoning fruit.

Falon enjoyed using poisons as much as the next assassin, especially when she had to kill an entire family or a well-guard lord who was not worth a large fight. But Robin Hood would be hard to poison since he lived out in the forest. No, face-to-face was the way to kill outlaw. Falon chuckled and tossed a deadly flower in the air. It was the way to kill an assassin too. Anything less was shameful.

Footsteps echoed down the halls and stopped at the door. Falon looked up, and Guy of Gisborne came in and leaned against the doorway. He looked down at her seemingly intrigued and disinterested in what she was doing. Falon smiled at him but saw no change in his face. This man was interesting. His eyes and face were murderous, dangerous, and he was looking at her rather curiously.

Guy moved into the room, "What does an assassin need potions for?"

Falon held up the contents of a bottle to the light. "Poison is the skill of a woman, Sir Guy." She sat the bottle down and rested her elbows on the center desk, "Do you dislike everyone you meet, or is there a special hostility just for me?"

Guy scoffed. This woman was bolder than any he had met and dared to accuse him of being hostile towards her. "Hostile? I have nothing against you, assassin."

Falon shrugged and moved around the table, "You have been distrusting of me since you saw me. If you and I are to work together, my Lord, we both must trust."

Guy crossed his arms over his chest. He had faith in the Sheriff's latest plan to kill Hood, but the means of execution left much to be desired. "What kind of woman kills for a living?" he sneered.

"What kind of man is a lap-dog?"

Guy drew his sword, and Falon palmed a hidden dagger. "You know nothing of what I do!"

"You know nothing of what I do," she countered.

Guy stood still with his sword pointing at the woman. She was staring at him boldly with a dagger in her hand. She had the weaker weapon, but she did not show it. She was confident of her skill. Guy lowered his sword, but Falon did not move. "I am no lap-dog," he growled.

"And I am still a woman." She sheathed her dagger and stood once again. They had both struck a nerve with the other. The silence between them was raw with an uneasy truce.

Falon broke it. "Tell me about Robin Hood." Focusing on work again would bring a momentary respite.

"He is an outlaw. A noble removed from his lands who thinks himself the hero of Nottinghamshire. He steals from the rich to help the poor. He fought during the crusades for King Richard and has opposed some of the Sheriff's plans…." Guy stopped short of telling her of the Black Knights. She was an assassin with no true loyalty to the Sheriff.

"I care nothing for politics, Sir Guy. I care for the contract; that is all." She smiled up at him seeing the way he relaxed briefly. She understood why he didn't trust her; she was a hired killer with no loyalties. He was the Sheriff's Master-at-Arms who appeared to value loyalty above all else.

Guy sheathed his sword and crossed his arms, "Hood recently killed the Sheriff's sister."

"So, this is vengeance?"

"He has stolen numerous amounts of gold from the tax collections and terrorizes the travelers on the roads. He is an outlaw who must be killed."

"And you've never managed to kill him?"

Guy glared at her, "He is clever with his escapes, assassin."

Falon toyed with a bottle, running her long fingers over the glass. "An escape-artist, I understand now. When does he appear?"

"Whenever the castle gains money, it seems. He has stopped quite a few public executions as well, especially if a member of his gang is to die."

Falon laughed softly. Public executions were ripe for the picking, especially if she had a good vantage point. Unfortunately, she was not a great shot with the bow. "How many men are in his gang?"

"We don't know, ten, maybe."

Falon nodded. Killing a man who lived in the forest, stole taxes, and saved his own people- what fun.


End file.
